paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Draconian Dynasty (Part I)
The following story is the first in a sci-fi/space adventure series belonging to an alternate universe developed by users WarDoge-1 and Shado Supreme. It is fully-humanized, and includes many OCs, factions and events that are central to this alternate universe. It is highly advised that you become familiar with them before reading. The listed users would be more than happy to provide to you any explanation of the alternate universe. The Draconian Dynasty series will written in a unique manner as each chapter will be in a different format: simple storytelling, character accounts, transmission messages and described bodycam footages. Enjoy! Summary For decades after the Trussian Empire's downfall, the Corpus Federation has ruled the galaxies with an unrelenting iron fist. Solar systems after solar systems were conquered and colonized by their flags. These colonies would then remain loyal despite harsh rulings and provide Corpus with whatever resource or service they needed. Yet with colonization ... came rebellion. When the remnants of the Trussian Empire band together with many oppressed colonies to challenge Corpus's rule in the form of the Draconian Front, an intergalactic war becomes imminent. Which side will crumble, which side will emerge victorious? For Corpus, it's a fight for the survival of their empire ... yet for the Front it's a battle to initiate the Draconian Dynasty. Timeline Year 2015 - Trussian Empire earth colonies identify several rogue military factions - namely Reaper's Brigade and White Fence Security- as major threats and subsequently declare war on them. Year 2015 - The Corpus truce is signed by the top leaders of Reaper's Brigade, White Fence Security and allies to fight against the Trussian Empire. Year 2015 - World War III fought between Earthen Coalition (Trussian Empire and UN) and Corpus Federation ''(signers of the Corpus truce). Heavy fighting engulfs the globe. Year '''2018' - World War III is ended with Corpus's victory. The Trussians return to their homeland in defeat. Earth is then completely taken over by Corpus. Year 2022 - Corpus scientists make critical breakthroughs in space technology. Sophisticated space stations, fleets of advanced spaceships and missions to colonize the Milky Way are initiated via Operation Horizon. Year 2025 - The Trussians led by General Takota launches a massive surprise assault on Corpus strongholds in the Milky Way to retake Earth. This thus commences the Intersolar Wars. Year 2027 - Although outnumbered, Corpus's superior space technology and strategic advantages drives out the Trussians. Enormous causalities are suffered on both sides. Year 2031 - Corpus unveils a top-secret project that has been in the works for the past two decades: artificial wormholes. With this they are able to instantly travel to and conquer other solar systems that otherwise would be millions of light-years away. Year 2031 - Countless solar systems are invaded and taken control of by Corpus exploration fleets via the use of artificial wormholes. Some solar systems are used for storage, military and habitat purposes but the majority are being mined for precious resources. Year 2038 - Eight years of space mobilization allows Corpus to counter-invade the Trussian's home sector. Almost all Trussian fleets and planets are razed, but Overlord Ghost decides not to undergo complete occupation. Corpus fleets leave behind ruins and destruction. Year 2040 - With the Trussians decimated, the Corpus Nexus Council issues Operation Horizon II to expand into solar systems of nearby galaxies and establish even more colonies. Unfortunately, this heightens administration pressure as there are now over 100+ solar systems under their rule. Their rebuilding efforts are closely monitored by Corpus. Year 2041 - Trussian survivors come together in their capital planet for the first time since the Corpus invasion. Under a new mysterious leader, the age of rebuilding is proclaimed. Although hopes are high it becomes clear the Trussians will never regain their previous galactic power, unless... Year 2050 - The arrival of a new enemy. Story Chapter 1: Trussian Anomalies The following is an encrypted transmission sent from Colony #075 "Scorpia" to Corpus's highest command, the Nexus Council. Colony Scorpia is the closest solar system to the Trussian solar system and thus tasked with the critical responsibility of monitoring their rebuilding activities. The transmission outlines two anomalies with the rebuilding efforts in the weeks. . Begin Transmission #911 Greetings, Overlord and Commanders of the Nexus Council. It has come to our utmost attention that we wish to present two anomalies via our monitoring of the Trussian rebuilding efforts in the past week. Occurrence #1: To enhance the usability of our space telescopes in monitoring the Trussians, an instrument called the GERS (Gamma-Electromagnetic Radiation Scanner) has been attached. The GERS detects the cumulative level of radiation emitted from spaceships and space stations, thus giving us a clear idea of how the rebuilding effort is coming along. Anomaly: This past week the GERS detected an abnormally low level of radiation from the Trussian sector. This suggests a sharp decline in rebuilding efforts, the first seen in over five years of monitoring. Occurrence #2: '''Other equipment crucial to monitoring the rebuilding efforts are specialized photon lenses for the space telescopes. These allow the telescopes to detect wormholes and particles indicative of wormholes that would otherwise be invisible to the naked eye. '''Anomaly: After the GERS indicated a drop in radiation levels, our technicians scanned the Trussian solar system with the photon lenses. It confirmed our suspicions; a sizable buildup of stardust particles were found around the still-intact Trussian capital planet. This is extremely bizarre as any natural wormhole would completely destroy surrounding celestial bodies. Conclusively, our best guess to explain these anomalies is that the Trussians have halted rebuilding efforts and moved their operations elsewhere to an unknown solar system via augmented natural wormholes. This certainly is troubling news and will be dealt with ASAP. To get a second more detailed analysis, a CSO (Corpus Space Overwatch) exploration fleet codenamed Tigris-1 will embark on a scouting mission. Tigris-1 will be is headed by the supercarrier Retribution alongside five escort destroyers. Captain John Reyes, a CSO veteran of the Intersolar Wars, will command the fleet. The Retribution ''carries an onboard GERS that performs the same function as the ones on our space telescopes. Should their reports match ours, we will give them orders to stand down and let CSO Enforcer fleets to deal with the Trussians. We appreciate your time in reading and understanding this transmission, and sincerely hope the anomalies will be resolved once ''Tigris-1 has completed its mission. Over and out, Corpus aeternum. End Transmission #911 . Chapter 2: Tigris-1 This chapter concerns the aftermath of Tigris-1, which was found drifting in ruins near the Trussian solar system's asteroid belt. Only the Retribution , although badly damaged and with all crew dead, was found intact. The following is a described footage of the Captain's bodycam from the initiation of the mission to their eventual demise. . Begin Bodycam Footage 09/17/2049 0600 of Captain John Reyes '' (Opening shot is blurry, then fully focuses to the setting of ''Scorpia colony's main air base terminal. It was a massive compound neatly littered with fighter jets and maintenance equipment as far as the eye can see. Crew on foot and in trucks were scrambling around attending to their duties. The noise was deafening.) (The bodycam then pans to a cluster of runways leading out of the terminal and into outer space. On five of these runways were Corpus destroyers. They were 100m-long flying daggers, armed to the teeth with missiles and cannons. The remaining three runways were reserved for the biggest ship in the terminal: a 300m-long supercarrier. The words "Retribution" was printed along its broadside.) (Captain Reyes begins to walk towards the Retribution flanked by armed bodyguards. Just then, a petty officer rushes to him with a tablet.) Petty Officer: Sir, Baseplate would like to give you one last rundown of Tigris-1's mission. (Captain Reyes accepts the tablet and continues on walking. The petty officer follows him to retrieve the tablet when the briefing is complete. The Captain activates the tablet. Immediately, the device asks for voice identification.) Captain Reyes: Captain John Reyes of the Corpus Space Overwatch. Tablet (computerized voice): Processing ... processing ... processing complete. Welcome Captain John Reyes. (For the next minute the device ran over the mission's details: warp with escorting destroyers to the Icarius asteroid belt, perform three scans of the Trussian solar system using GERS and then warp back or stand down depending on end report. Upon finishing, Captain Reyes handed the table back and boarded the Retribution.) (As the Captain made his way around the twisting corridors, crew members and officers gave him sharp salutes. He ignored them all. After some time, he finally arrived at the command bridge.) Chief Officer (shouting): Captain on the deck! (Immediately, everybody snapped up straight and saluted. The Captain merely nodded, then took his place at the upper platform overlooking the bridge. In front of him was a hologram table displaying the ships of Tigris-1. The navigation officer, communications (CO) officer and chief officer joined him at the other sides of the table.) Captain Reyes: Ship condition? Chief Officer: Retribution is fully ready to fly, Captain. Fighters in hangar bay are fueled, armed and in launch position. Chassis equipment and weaponry are functioning properly. Technicians confirmed an error margin of 0.01 for GERS. '' Captain Reyes: ''Excellent. Escort destroyers? (The CO officer gave a short burst of commands to her headset to which the CO officer of each destroyer responded.) Destroyer #1 CO Officer (over radio): This is CSO Icarus of Tigris-1, ready for launch. Destroyer #2 CO Officer (over radio): This is CSO Eclipse of Tigris-1, ready for launch. Destroyer #3 CO Officer (over radio): This is CSO Utopia of Tigris-1, ready for launch. Destroyer #4 CO Officer (over radio): This is CSO Nemesis of Tigris-1, ready for launch. Destroyer #5 CO Officer (over radio): This is CSO Raider of Tigris-1, ready for launch. Baseplate: This is Baseplate to Tigris-1, you are green for depressurization. Head into the chamber when ready. (Captain Reyes gave the thumbs-up to the Retribution's pilot. Immediately the runways began to move forward bringing the ships along with them. The tarmac was extraordinarily long, about a kilometer in length, and took quite some time for the ships to reach the depressurization chamber. Once they have reached the chamber, the depressurization equipment whooshed to life.) Baseplate: This is Baseplate to Tigris-1, you are cleared for launch. Fire throttles when ready.) (The Retribution's thrusters fired up, pulsating a soft purplish glow, and slowly eased the supercarrier out of the ship terminal into outer space. The destroyers trailed behind.) Baseplate: This is Baseplate to Tigris-1, you are now authorized to warp to destination WT455: DE908: LB005 in Icarius asteroid belt. Happy hunting out there Captain. Navigation Officer: Warp drive is primed to full capacity, Captain. Destination has been set to coordinates Whiskey-Tango-455: Delta-Echo-908: Lima-Bravo-005 in Icarius asteroid belt. Chief Officer (over intercom): P''repare for warp in 3 ... 2 ... 1.'' (The Retribution lurched forward turbulently as it shot into the warp vortex.) Navigation Officer (checking ship's condition): Hull integrity is low with no strains detected. Warp error margin is expected to be 0.99. Chief Officer (over intercom): Influx in 3 ... 2 ... 1. (Tigris-1 exited from the vortex. The fleet's ships now found themselves floating in the infamous Icarius asteroid belt. Before the Corpus invasion, the belt was teeming with asteroid mining facilities sending raw materials back to the Trussian solar system. Now it is just an empty wasteland.) Navigation Officer: According to Tigris-1's current position in the Icarius asteroid belt, the Trussian solar system should be just around 45.5 AU up ahead. '' (He pointed to a large spiral galaxy in the distant horizon. The bridge's main monitor displayed an enlarged image of it. The Trussian solar system contained a total of thirteen planets - four rocky and the rest gas giants - revolving around a bright red star.) Pilot: ''Damn, it's as barren as a desert in there. No spaceships, no space stations, no moon bases, no anything. Where do you think they went, Captain? Captain Reyes: That's the question we're here to answer. CO Officer, give me a sitrep of escort destroyers. CO Officer: Aye sir, sitrep coming in ... now. Destroyer #1 CO Officer (over radio): This is CSO Icarus of Tigris-1, standing by for escort. Destroyer #2 CO Officer (over radio): This is CSO Eclipse of Tigris-1,standing by for escort.' Destroyer #3 CO Officer (over radio): ''This is CSO Utopia of Tigris-1, standing by for escort.' Destroyer #4 CO Officer (over radio): ''This is CSO Nemesis of Tigris-1, standing by for escort.' Destroyer #5 CO Officer (over radio): ''This is CSO Raider of Tigris-1, standing by for escort.' Captain Reyes: ''Excellent. Prepare GERS for test scan. (The Chief Officer flipped a few switches on her command console. Immediately there was a loud whir as the GERS (which was directly overtop the bridge) powered up to life. The main monitor switched to a stream of the instrument.) (Anybody who ever worked with a GERS always says the name is an overly fancy fit. The instrument is essentially a glorified radiation detector, and looks like a bunch of satellite dishes glued together.) GERS AI: Initiating test scan. '' (The satellite dishes one by one powered up until they all glowed with a blue halo. Then in unison, the dishes shot a faint blue beam... ''To be continued! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Series Category:Space Category:Adventure Category:Violence Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Death of an OC character occurs Category:Death Category:Characters dead Category:Fighting